Work machines such as loaders and the like are used for moving mass quantities of material. These machines have work implements consisting primarily of a bucket linkage. The work bucket linkage is controllably actuated by at least one hydraulic cylinder. An operator typically manipulates the work implement to perform a sequence of distinct functions to load the bucket.
In a typical work cycle, the operator first positions the bucket linkage at a pile of material, and lowers the bucket downward until the bucket is near the ground surface. Then the operator directs the bucket to engage the pile. The operator subsequently raises the bucket through the pile to fill the bucket, then the operator racks or tilts back the bucket to capture the material. Finally, the operator dumps the captured load to a specified dump location. The work implement is then returned to the pile to begin the work cycle again.
The earthmoving industry has an increasing desire to automate portions of the work cycle for several reasons. Unlike a human operator, an automated work machine remains consistently productive regardless of environmental conditions and prolonged work hours. The automated work machine is ideal for applications where conditions are dangerous, unsuitable or undesirable for humans. An automated machine may also enable more accurate loading making up for the lack of operator skill.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.